Detention
Detention is the fourteenth episode of Young Plumbers. Plot Lotin: OK, now that I have given you the demonstration, please work in your teams that I have assigned you to re-assmble this weapon. camera shows Paper, Zon, and Jack working on a large machine. Paper grabs what appears to be the barrel of the weapon and turns the two parts of it, disconnecting them. Zon: Yeah, my turn! places a large rod in the lower piece and then re-connects the large pieces. Jack picks up another piece and screws it into the bottom of the barrel. Paper grabs it and takes another piece, connecting it to the top of the barrel. He holds the weapon while Jack and Zon connect something to the bottom of the piece at the bottom of the barrel. This piece appears to be a stand for the weapon. Paper grabs the final piece, the spout and front stand of the weapon and connect it to the front of the gun. Jack: Done. walks over and inspects the weapon. Lotin: Perfect, and one of the fastest times I have ever seen for a recruit. Now take these are do some target practice. 10 shots each. hands them three large batteries. Zon opens the battery compartment and Jack places them inside. Paper closes the compartment. Jack aims the gun at a target. Jack: CLEAR! fires the weapons 10 times. He hits the target 7 times and gets 1 bulls-eye. Lotin: Very good. Alright, it is Zon's turn. Zon: Yay! steps behind the gun. He fires 10 shots, hitting the target only 6 times but getting 2 bulls eyes. Lotin: Very good, too. OK, Paper, your turn. steps behind the gun. He fires 9 shots, hitting the target 8 times with 0 bulls-eyes. Lotin: Well, fire 1 more time. Paper: It won't let me. presses the trigger a few more times. After a few presses, the weapon starts to click. Eventually, it starts making a whirring noise. Lotin: Everybody get clear! recruits try and run away. Everyone seems to get out of the range of the explosion. When the smoke clears, only one person is on the ground; Paper. Song [The other 4 Magisters are standing with all the recruits except for Paper in their barracks. Relgo: We'll do whatever we can, but right now, the Academy is on lock down while we search for intruders. Whatever you do, don't leave this room. Magisters exit the room and close the door behind them. Sci: Something isn't right. Toon: Isn't it obvious. Lotin's gonna kill Paper. Brian: We've gotta stop him. Ben: The Magisters told us not to leave our rooms. Bink: The Magisters are working for Lotin. Aevan: So let's go! 10 recruits sneak out of the barracks. They go down a hallway and enter the infirmary. They find Lotin slowly walking up to Paper. He has rope and a gag in his hand. He puts the gag in Paper's mouth and then starts to carry him out of the room when he notices the others. Lotin: Well hello. It's not like I should try to hide since you all hate me anyway. Water: And you know we do. charges at Lotin. Lotin sidesteps but Water pushes off the wall and attempts to punch Lotin, who catches his punch and throws him around back at the other recruits. Sci runs up and launches a mini-tornado at Lotin. He places Paper on a bed and does a roundhouse, knocking the tornado away. Sci shoots a fireball at him but he ducks under it and punches Sci into the wall. Aevan firs his shadow at him but he leads the shadow straight into Jack and then grabs Jack and throws him into Aevan. Ben unleashes a supersonic scream at Lotin, but he covers his ears and swings his legs to take out Ben's. Lotin: Come on, your making this too easy! turns into an elephant and charges at Lotin while Rob charges from the other side. Lotin jumps and the two crash into each other. While he is still in the air, he spirals around and kicks both of their heads, knocking them to the ground. Toon creates a copy of himself but Lotin grabs both of them. He throws one at Zon and one at Bink. Zon gets back up and fires green energy which manages to hit Lotin, but Lotin dodges it after that and punches Zon into the wall. Bink: Edolpxe mih ekam. falls to the ground and explodes. After the smoke clears, he gets back up and knocks Bink aside. He grabs Paper and runs off. The 4 other Magisters come in as the recruits stand back up. Slick: You guys shouldn't be here. Hornbok: I didn't want to have to do this, but, detention! Follow me. exits the room. The recruits follow. The 3 other Magisters go to where Lotin went. the other three Magisters, and the tied up Paper arrive at the hanger. All the non-recruit students are waiting for them. They all get onto a ship and after a few moments, the ship takes off and heads into space. Lotin: Next stop, Ranova. camera cuts to Hornbok talking to the other 10 recruits. Hornbok: This time, stay here. closes the door and stays in front of it. Water: Water we gonna do know? Zon: That's not even funny. Sci: Water is right. We're trapped, Paper is gone, and Lotin is one step closer to destroying us. Jack: We need to get out of here. Brian: How? There's no way. Ben: No way for a human. points to the vents. Brian: You've gotta be kidding me. Zon: I'll go too. changes into himself and Upgrade and slides up the wall into the vent, where he changes into himself and Grey Matter. Brian turns into a flea and jumps into the vent. They head down a series of passageways and eventually make it to another vent in a bathroom on the second floor. The morph back to normal and exit the bathroom. Brian: Is it just me or does this place feel empty? Zon: Just like on the first day! Brian: That's it! We've gotta go back and tell the others. Zon: What do you mean? Brian: Just follow me. get back into the vents and head back, but they can't seem to find the barracks. Zon: Brian, it's this way. Brian: No, it's this way. grabs flea Brian and runs down a passageway. He eventually falls through a crack and lands in the barracks. They turn back to normal. Rob: Back so soon? Brian: I just remembered something. Remember the first day here? Jack: Yeah. Ben: Yeah. Bink: No. Brian: Well the academy felt empty that day, right, and when we were in the hallway, it felt empty, too. Toon: Your point is? Brian: Well if no one is here, that means they must be somewhere else, but the question is, where? Sci: I still don't get it. Brian: I'm saying that they might be at the coordinates from the map, doing whatever they need to do there. Toon: So let's go to their secret room and find anything we can. Sci: Is this really necessary? Lotin is gone and Hornbok would have already found anything there is to find out... Zon: Brian and I can go and Rob can set up a telepathic connection. Rob: We're already up. Zon: Okay, talk to you guys in 5. head back to the vents. Sci: ...No one listens to me. Bink: At least we are doing something... Sci: Yeah, whatever, but um... nevermind. camera cuts to Brian and Zon arriving at the Magister's secret room. Zon: Hornbok must be guarding the barracks. Brian: True, but what are we going to do? Zon: You stand guard. Let me look at the computer. sits down at a chair and starts to type away at the computer. The camera cuts to the entrance the the Plumbers' Academy. A figure enters and starts walking down a hallway. He approaches Hornbok, who is guarding the barracks. Hornbok: Where'd that come from? camera cuts to inside the barracks. They can hear Hornbok talking from the hallway. Hornbok: Stop it! What are you doing? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! is a silence. Commercial Sci: What was that? Toon: Guys, something is outside. are some crashes from the hallway. A black colored humanoid robot crashes through the door. Jack: Run! recruits escape the barracks. The robot follows Rob, Aevan, and Ben who went to the left. The rest of the recruits went to the right. Rob: What does it want? Aevan: Us... destroyed... We've got to stop it! Ben: Shouldn't we head to the Magister's secret room. Aevan: Good idea. turn a corner and find another robot, this one white in color. Rob: Another one? Ben: Not good, not good! Aevan: Don't worry, we can take him. robot raises his hand and fires a laser at Ben, knocking him against the wall. Rob: Or maybe not... camera cuts to Sci, Toon, Jack, Bink and Water. Sci: This is weird. Paper gets kidnapped, everyone disappears, and the academy gets attacked. Somethign is going on here that shouldn't be. Jack: But we know that already. Sci: But this time feels different. All the previous attacks have been when the Magisters were here, except for one. Toon: Dude, we know that already. Sci: I just can't figure out what it is... It's like that robot was haunted. Bink: Haunted? Yeah right. Water: It was more likely your father than haunted. Sci: No, I mean like it was being controlled, as opposed to being just a weapon of destruction. It makes no sense. Jack: Does it ever make any sense? Sci: No, but still. camera cuts to Zon and Brian. Brian: Find anything yet? Zon: Yeah. Under the Project Elite file, it says something about a crystal hidden within the academy. It wasn't there before, last time we checked it was still blank. Brian: Strange, but where could this crystal be. Zon: I have no i... [His eyes go past the lower portion of the room that can view the room below it. Zon: That's it. Remember the thing about the three statues and the eclipse' light? Brian: Yeah? Zon: Well I think the treasure Crash was looking for was the crystal. He said we was going to give it to the Elite. Brian: But they won't be able to get to the crystal until the next eclipse, unless... jumps down into the lower portion and opens a hatch into the room. Zon follows him. Brian: As I suspected. The crystal is gone; someone must have taken it. Zon: Paper, he was the one who got the artifact from Crash. Brian: But know Lotin has it. Zon: We have to find Lotin. Now! Brian: He's long gone. Besides, they took all the spaceships. Zon: Well, let's go back to the others. go down the passageway and enter the hallway through Crash's room. Rob, Aevan, and Ben run into Zon and Brian and knock them over. Rob: Where'd you guys come from? Zon: We know why Lotin took Paper! Aevan: Why? Brian: Follow us! 5 run down a long hallway. The eventually find one of the robots that is attacking the academy. Zon: What is that thing? Ben: Bad news. We've got stop it. Brian: On it. changes into a rhino and crashes into the robot. It only seems to hurt Brian. Brian: Nothing? Aevan: There's a second one. The only was to destroy them are to get them to attack each other. Zon: Well that was clever. Rob: Come on, we have to find the second one. lead the robot down a hallway and eventually into the lobby where they find the other recruits fighting the second robot. Toon: It's about time you showed up. Sci: Wait, there's a second one? Aevan: Yeah. Robots: SECOND ROBOT DETECTED! COMBINING! robots fly into the air. They combine into each other, forming one giant robot. Jack: That's going to be a problem. Commercial giant robot is split down the middle by a silver piece of metal. The right side is white and the left side is black. It fires a laser at the recruits. Zon fires some green energy beams at the robot and then rolls out of they way of the blast. Water charges at the robot and knocks it into the wall. It jumps out of the wall and sweeps its hand to the side, knocking Water into Rob. Jack fires electricity at the robot while Ben shoots a sonic scream at it. This weakens the robot, but it doesn't stop it from knocking the two recruits aside. while throwing fireballs at the robot: How are we supposed to redirect its attacks? while firing energy at the robot: We need something that can redirect the blasts. while avoiding the blasts: Like... a mirror? Bink: Or just glass in general... getting up: That's it! jumps back and runs behind the robot. Sci: Hey big ugly, over this way! robot turns around and looks at Sci. It prepares an energy blast and fires it at Sci. He jumps to the side and lets the blast hit a window. The blast is redirected at the robot and hits it, but nothing happens. Aevan: That should have worked!' launches his shadow at the robot and goes inside of it. The shadow returns to him. Aevan: We need to get rid of his armor. There's a power core inside that is the robot's weak point. enraged: Let's try this! grabs his sword and jumps at the robot. He gives a few big hacks before actually getting the sword to cut through part of hte metal. Sci sends a water blast inside the robot, which makes the armor weaken. Brian turns into a gorilla and picks up the robot, smashing it on the ground several times before throwing it on the ground. Bink: Stsalb cigam! fires an energy blast at the robot, holding it in place. Water jumps at it and punches it's chest several times while holding onto its shoulder. He jumps off and Bink let's the robot fall to the ground. Toon creates several copies of himself and they work together to pry a whole in the armor, revealing its core. Sci: This better work! robot fires a laser at Sci. He jumps to the side and lets the laser be redirected into the robot's core. The robot falls to the ground and falls to pieces. Sci gets up and breathes a sigh of relief. appearing: Nice work. Toon: What do you have to say? Jack: You're just being controlled by Lotin. Hornbok: No, I am not. Or atleast not anymore. Rob: How can we trust you? Hornbok: It is your own decision rather to trust me or not, but at least listen to what I have to say. Before about a week ago, the last thing I remembered was Lotin taking control of me and the other the Magisters. When I woke, it was in the middle of a class with your students. Paper noticed that I was acting strangely and stayed in the room later and asked if anything was wrong. I told him everything and we formed a plan. Whatever villain would attack next, I would secretly switch myself with them. The villain happened to be Darkstar. Ben: But why? Hornbok: To spy on Lotin. Also, to get Water into the Villain's Academy, even temporarily like it turned out. If Darkstar had stolen the crystal, getting a student of ours into the Villain's Academy would be irrelevant. It would already be endgame for the Elite. Once they have the crystal, it is all over, and... Jack: And what? Hornbok: Paper had the crystal with him when he was captured. The Elite now have what they need to complete their goal. Sci: Is there anyway to know what will happen next? Hornbok: No, but it is likely that we have failed. camera cuts to the base on Ranova. Lotin, Lucifer, and Ra'ol Set are sitting at a table. Lotin holds up the crystal. Lotin: Well you two, I can't say that I have ever been happier. Lucifer: Neither have I, but I'd think you'd be disappointed to know that the student who came to our academy a few days ago was just a spy. Lotin: As I suspected, however, it shouldn't be a problem. The student they sent wasn't the brightest. The student I managed to capture was actually their leader. Set, sarcastically: Good for you, but I thought that was the whole point of the cloning project. angry: The cloning project was created as a failsafe in case the Magisters wake, which one of them already has, but that's a story for another day. Now that we have captured the original, we can replace him with his clone. Lucifer: Why not just make the clone attack instead of the original. Lotin: Because if the original was conscious, he would know that he is original. If we have the original on our side and then brainwash him, neither will know if they are the original or not. Set: I've got to say I'm impressed. Now the question is when? Lotin: A week at most. Once this attack is over, it will finally be time for Operation Endgame. And then, we will become Elite! End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19